The Manor
by DaNerdyOtaku
Summary: Amy is a normal teenage girl...Well...Until her home get destroyed. Now she has to move in with a family of 12. There is something weird with this family, other than the fact the the family is a family of 12. Will Amy find out, or crack under pressure.


Chapter 1

One quiet summer day, I was on my way to my new home. My old home was destroyed and had terrorists on every corner of the street. Just a few days ago, I was with my brother, Max, at our favorite ice cream parlor in the mall. But not anymore. Two days ago, I had to look up some families willing to take in a 16 year old girl. Luckily I had found a family of 12, willing to take me in. And this is where my journey begins. I was in a small taxi, taking me to my new home. Hours and hours I was in there, with only my cat, Moon, to keep me company. Moon was a loyal kitten, much like a dog. And that's why i liked her. I was going to bring my dog with me, but the family said, that they were deeply afraid of dogs. So, I left her behind with Max, to protect him.

"How far are we?" I asked with deep concern, because, my legs and arms were knocked out. (I mean asleep) No response. "Umm, excuse me? Did you hear my concern? I want to know!" I demanded of him. Still no response. I huffed with anger, crossing my sleepy arms. "Mew?" Moon seemed like she was asking the same question, but she got no response either. Minutes passed.

"Get out." My driver said, once we arrived at the massive mansion. "How rude." I angrily said back to him, hoping out of the taxi and grabbing my things. Moon attempted to hop out of the taxi as well, but the door shut and left with her in it. "Moon!" I screamed in terror as I dropped my things and sprinted down the street. The taxi was already far down the street. I couldn't catch up. I had lost Moon.

Falling to my knees, I cried at the side of the road. "I can't believe I lost her... My only piece of home.." I said, weeping. "There is no need for sorrow, little one." A calm and reassuring voice said, to quiet my weeping. I turned around to look at my reassurance. It was a young, 18 year old man; He had soft milky brown eyes and neat bluish-black hair. He wore a soft smile, and held his hand out to pull me up off the ground. Taking his hand, he pulled me up with strong force; making me fall in to his embrace. "Are you okay, Miss Amy?" He asked. "Uhmmmm...Yes?" I said; and picking up the question quickly I said, "How do you know my name?" He hugged me closer, saying, "I live in the mansion right there. I was the one who accepted your invitation to live with us." I smiled, knowing that there was a nice figure living with me. "You are?! I'm so ha-" I cut myself off, asking, "What about my cat Moon?" He looked at me, releasing me from the hug, and grabbed my hand. "We will find your cat. But now, we need to get inside, its about to rain." He led me towards the tall gates of the mansion. The gates were a rustic gold color, but they looked beautiful. Behind he gates were a ginormous rose garden; there were red roses, blue, white, pink, hot pink, and any other mixture you could of were in there. I gasped, taking it all in. "Nice, aren't they?" The man asked. Nodding, I asked, "While we are just standing here, may I ask your name?" "Tadori." He responded. Tadori, what a weird name. I thought. Very peculiar.

Tadori then explained about one of his lovely brothers, Kai. Who owns the garden. "He grew it himself." Tadori explained. I nodded slowly, getting more and more nervous as we neared the entrance to the mansion. "And I must warn you, some of my siblings...aren't...decent. I nodded again, this time not understanding what he had meant. A great wind blew my hair all crazy; the doors had opened. A 17 year old man walked out. "Tadori, is this where you have been all this time?" He said, walking over to us. "Yes, and this is Amy." Tadori responded. The man walked over, and kissed my hand. "Nice to meet you, Princess Amy." He smiled kindly. That smile at his made him look very princely; wait no, he looked like a prince in general. He had sparkling blue eyes, and golden blonde hair. And his neat, kept clothes topped off the look. "I'm Kai. The 'Prince' of the family." He smiled and bowed princely. "Ooh! So you're Kai? This your rose garden?!" I cheered. He smiled and nodded. Walking over to a white rose, he picked it off the bush, lightly get poked by the thorns. "For you." He said, with that Princely smile.

We walked inside; just in time before the rain came. I gasped for like the 3rd time as I took in the majestic Place. Kai smiled and grabbed my hand; starting to lead me on. "Go on Kai, I will go get the others." Tadori called out as he walked into a dim hallway. Kai waved and ran off with me, excited.

So clumsy! I had tripped and fell, my knees slightly skinned, one bleeding. Kai looked at me, with his beautiful blue eyes no more. His eyes were a crimson color, which terrified me. He looked down at me, with cold eyes. Suddenly, my vision grew dark, I couldn't see. 4 more pairs of eyes, like Kai's. Was I dreaming?! No, this isn't a dream, this is a nightmare! I slid backwards, starting to scream. The eyes got closer. I kept up the screaming, not knowing what else to do. "Kame, Luciel, Fawn, Najima! Stop this!" A familiar voice yelled, but I could not identify it. I was too terrified.

It turns out that I had passed out, for I was now in a elegant bedroom with lace curtains, a gold vanity, and many more things that I must discuss later to you. I sat up, stretched, and walked over to my vanity; I no longer saw a girl with messy black-brown hair, sweaty brown skin, cracked black glasses, with casual jeans and a checkered shirt on. I saw a girl with brushed hair put in a bun, sweatless, new turquoise glasses, and a long turquoise dress on. I gasped, seeing the beautiful girl, that was me.

"Meet us in the dining hall" A note on the vanity said. I left my room and headed downstairs. "I wonder where the dining room is?" I had asked myself. I wandered around, looking back and forth, wondering which way I should go. Thinking of the note I said, "Why didn't they give me directions?!" With a angry tone. "Hey Amy!" Kai said, running up to me. "Do you need me to escort you to dinner?" He bowed down to me, with that Princely demeanor of his. I nodded, not really knowing why i wanted to go with him. Was it because of Princely look? Or was it that I was really hungry. Either way, I was happy to be going. We walked for awhile in silence, until i heard about 10 other male voices talking loudly. Kai lead me into the dining hall, which is where all those voices were coming from. I saw an array of hair colors and eye colors and personalities. Everyone was talking and laughing; well until me and Kai entered.

Eyes looked me up and down.


End file.
